notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Khyan
The Khyan (D.S. "Land of Fighters" or "Fighting Folk") were a loose collection of peoples or tribes who were a mix of Haradrim and Easterling cultures.Their ancestors were linguistically Talataerim and cousins to the Khey of central Middle-Earth (both groups descending from the Khailûzans of the Second Age) but they had at an early time mingled with the same Harnerim wanderers whose tribes also became the ancestors of the later Haradrim. Tribes: The Khyan were not a unified culture but divided into several Peoples or Tribes including the Bûlkhy, Ê-Khy, Khya, Klyans, Denûlyans and Moghûly. Appearance: The Khyans were mostly of middle height and stout, dark haired and dark eyed and dark or swarthy skinned, northern Khyans were usually more light-skinned, those from the Yôpi-Peninsula and tribes closer to Haradwaith were darker.Men usually wore well groomed full beards and short hair, women grew their hair long and often adorned themselves with pearls and rich attire.Especially the Bûlkhy enjoyed gold and bronze. Culture: The Khyan culture was a mix of Easterling and Haradrim influences.In the Second Age the Khailûzan Lands had been dominated by men loyal to the later Nazgûl Ren, later after large parts of Haradwaith had been conquered by the Númenóreans and later Gondor the Khyan Lands became known as the Sunlands or Arthanor and were tributary to the gondorian Kings until they lost their southern provinces during the Kin-strife. For centuries successor Realms persisted until the Nazgûl Ren, Ûvatha and Khôrahil succeeded in bringing the Khyans completely under the shadow again, harvesting a largely barren, poor and ruined land.The Khyan lived largely as Herdsmen, Farmers and Traders, as well as Miners and Craftsmen along the foothills of the Ered Harmal and Fishermen along the Bay of Ormal. They were also prized for their rug-makers.Most Khyans lived in fortified hamlets and hill-top villages although some larger cities persisted too, unequaled the metropolis of Pelepelplû. The greatest political authority was traditionally the High-King of Khy. Khyan Religions were many and mostly superstitious, a mix of ancient ancestor and spirit worship, the worship of Eru and the Valar (identified with local deities) as it haD been imported by the Gondorians, Cults from Harad and the northern steppes and the Dark Cults centered on the Nameless.As the Dark Lords influence grew the older cults were abolished and continued only in secrecy or remote regions.The Istar Lianis or Maur was said to have had established secret cults as well. Chyan Lands include: *Ammu Baj *Bûlkhyades *Khy *Klyan *Côdya (colonised by the Vulmaw) *Lódenûly *Olyas Krîs *Siakan (occupied by northern Haradrim) *Vâg Settlements and places of interest Abadi Akadêh Ahvaz Akhzamazâr Anaôshak Apîsir Asahât Asânabar Astâban Atâgah Ayankhat Azûlmuth Balyava Bhaktafrît Bhantrîf Khayapûn Khûligan Estergârth Faraya Farêdun Ganagan Ganashôshyn Ganshô Gashtahan Gîvth Horvâdhan Haxât Isrut Yelhûd Yôrash Kandûlur Kantilya Kasaôya Kernamkhâd Madât Melerâfin Memphêt Miyôra Nalronôrth Mountain Nazbân Nehaved Nhordâd Niyukha Pâband Pelepelplû Poison Rock Purân Rhagai Rukht Ruins of Anaôshak Rusht Sâmarth Sanaith Sarvâsher Shayidat Shaûsar Shayaryhât Simbar Tamran Tasagana Tenôlkakhyn Three Maidens Thrizafân Tower of Rokhun Zârin Zarinûsha Regions: Akâdôky marshes Ammu Bây Ammu Bây Forest Ammu Bây Hills Anahîturud Hills Forest of Arnâz Ashâya Ayta Denûly Blackfield Marsh Bûlkhyaden Marches Khaman Lower Khy Upper Khy Khy Gap Delkhûsh Hills Deshinâk Forest Forest of Dreams Falls of the Akhâdôky the Hûlzar Hûlat Hay Lake Kosôaya High Lhûd Low Lhûd Forest of Lylia Isvat Nebakht Woods Nevazar's Tomb Nosharûd Parvin Hills Pass of Dreams Forest of Parikeshvar Forest of Pishâna Rocky Pass Shores of Ormal Tabesh Hills Thrâth Valley of Hôrmdôky Vanirhîn Forest Notes: Original form in MERP: Chyan The Chyan languages, made up the the ICE Authors, were spoken mainly in South Central Middle-Earth and are loosely based on Kugor and indo-aryan vocabulary. category:haradrim category:easterlings category:wild lands